1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric strike for assembly in a door frame with a pivotal keeper being oriented in position for engagement by a door lock bolt for retaining a door in locked position with the keeper being solenoid controlled and releasably locked in place by a pivotal locking lever and pivotal locking cam with the lever and cam having curved engaging surfaces and the locking cam being operated by movement of a solenoid core with various optional arrangements being provided to enable the strike to satisfy various installational requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric strikes mounted on door frames and associated with lock bolts on doors are well known with the strikes being provided with a solenoid actuated mechanism in order to selectively release the keeper for pivotal movement so that the door can be released from a remote location by releasing the keeper rather than moving the door lock bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,850 discloses such an electric strike and the assignee of this application has been actively engaged in the manufacture of electric strikes in accordance with the aforementioned patent for a number of years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,617 discloses several embodiments of an electric strike with both patents disclosing arrangements for releasing or actuating the pivotal keeper so that it can selectively retain a door or the like in closed position. While previously known strikes have been used extensively, certain components thereof are subject to wear and, in some instances, the locking components have been disengaged by exerting pressure against the pivotal keeper while impacting or tapping on adjacent surfaces with the vibrations sometimes causing the locking surface to move in relation to each other or "walk" in relation to each other sufficiently to become disengaged thus enabling the keeper to pivot and thus release the door.